


It Started With An Interview

by yamsekichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Enaga Fumi best girl, F/M, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair, I really need to learn how to tag, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Rair Pairings, a lot of OoC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsekichan/pseuds/yamsekichan
Summary: This is the one where Meian Shuugo and Enaga Fumi were mutually and equally smitten at first meeting.
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Enaga Fumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	It Started With An Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. I am bad at summaries. I am also bad at romance but I still hope you'll enjoy this humble offering. I am very much aware that no one ships them except me (or I just haven't found my fellow Shuugo/Fumi shippers yet) so let me have this moment.

The crowd became even wilder when the players of the Schweiden Adlers finally accepted reporters and journalists to approach them. Being the team to win in the most anticipated match of the pros, Schweiden Adlers vs. MSBY Black Jackals, it was not a surprise that they would be the main subject of news and articles. Just like most of the press, Enaga Fumi (27) was fighting her way towards the team despite the thick crowd surrounding them. She was determined to get an exclusive with Hoshiumi Kourai. It has been a while since she interviewed the little giant of Kamomedai. Now, he is a professional volleyball player from the Adlers and Fumi couldn’t help but be proud of the athlete. But alas, it seemed like she wouldn’t be getting her interview with the wing spiker soon.

“Excuse… excuse me” she tried not to be swept by the crowd but there was too many of the press trying to get a hold of the members; not to mention the fans that wanted to have their autographs. “Oh my goodness! Have some decorum, everyone.” Fumi hissed when she was swept away from the crowd again. This time, she let herself be pulled.

‘Damn it. I’m not gonna get to him, am I?’ she thought as she was pushed backwards.

She did not realize that there was another group of people behind her conducting an interview, resulting in her bumping against someone.

“Oh! Sorry. I’m so sorry, sir. I did not see you…” She blinked at the person in front of her. The man has slicked back hair that let his sexy forehead show how his eyes and eyebrows complemented everything else in his face.

And that jawline of his… ‘Really, Fumi? What the hell are you thinking?!’

“Are you okay? Uhh…” the man worriedly asked, waiting for a response.

‘Uhh… my name! He’s asking for my name!’

“It’s Enaga Fumi! I’m Enaga Fumi.” she lifted her press ID and showed her name.

“Oh. You’re a journalist too.” the man smiled and Fumi was awe-struck again but this was no time to have a crush on attractive men! ‘You haven’t interviewed anyone yet!’ she scolded herself. Then her eyes caught the man’s clothes. ‘Wait… this is.’

“You’re Meian Shugo!” she gasped.

The man released a laugh that sounded lovelier than any laugh Fumi has heard.

“Yeah. I’m surprised that you’re surprised.” Meian chuckled, resting his hands on his waists.

‘Please, don’t. You look even better in that posture.’ Fumi tried to regain her composure and cleared her throat including her thoughts.

“I’m sorry. I apologise again for bumping into you, Meian-senshu. I let myself be swept by the crowd.” she bowed.

“I guess the Adlers are the crowd favourite this year.” Meian smiled, a hint of bitterness being held back.

“It was a great game. The Black Jackals performed amazingly.”

Meian smiled and nodded. “They just did better this year. But look forward to the next time we play against them.”

He said that with great conviction, making Fumi remember something.

“Which reminds me… Meian-senshu, may I ask for permission to interview you?”

“Y-yes. I think I have some time for that.” Meian looked behind him where the other Black Jackals were being interviewed. The other press must have already been thinking he’s being interviewed.

Meian Shugo was not the type to be easily embarrassed or rather, he was the type to hide his embarrassment so well that you’ll think his mind wasn’t telling him to combust in intense situations. Not that this was anything intense compared to the volleyball game he played just a few minutes ago. But when he caught sight of this beautiful woman in front of him and was now staring at him, he had to gather all his thoughts and act normally. ‘So smile, Shugo, smile. You’re good at that… Who the hell does this woman think she is to stare at him with those pretty eyes.’

‘Enaga Fumi… what a pretty name.’

‘Oh, she’s part of the press too. I bet she couldn’t wait to interview the other team… what?! Why me, of all members of our team?!’ Meian looked at his team to ask for support but no, they were all busy.

‘Suck it up, Meian Shugo. Coach Foster has already been giving you hints of being the next captain. Interviews should be a piece of cake.’

He cleared his throat and looked back at Enaga Fumi who was giving him a very pretty smile that Meian felt like a blessing to see.

The interview was brief and quick but Meian hoped he was able to give the answers Enaga was looking for. One of them was about the rumours about him being the next captain which he neither confirmed nor denied. The way Enaga talked to him professionally seemed so attractive to him and the small laughs that she released at every attempt of humour that Meian did.

“Meian-san! Coach is calling for you.” Inunaki Shion called from behind. “Oh, you’re being interviewed. Should I…”

“Oh no. It’s alright, Inunaki-senshu. We’re already done anyway.” Enaga said, waving her hands in front of her after keeping her recorder in her pocket. She turned to Meian once again and smiled. “Thank you very much, Meian-senshu.”

“Just Meian would be fine.” he said without thought and realized how it sounded. “I mean… y-you don’t have to call me senshu all the time when we see each other again.”

“O-ok… Thank you again, M-meian… meian-san.” a blush appeared on Enaga’s face that did not go unnoticed by Meian that somehow gave him a bit more of a confidence.

“I’ll wait for your article, Enaga-san.” Meian grinned. “If you aren’t able to get an exclusive with Hoshiumi-senshu again, you can always interview me.” he added with a wink before walking back to his teammates.

“What was that?” Fumi covered her face that was already red from the heat. “I-is the air con broken?” she muttered while fanning herself with the folder she was holding.

“Enaga-san!” Fumi turned around to see Hoshiumi Kourai waving at her. “Houshiumi-senshu…”

Fumi composed herself once more, trying to forget the last part of her interaction with Meian but she knew that it was something she won’t forget so easily.

_ Approximately two years later… _

“Thank you for giving me your time again, Hoshiumi-senshu.” Enaga Fumi (29) bowed after getting another exclusive from Hoshiumi Kourai.

“I’ll see you next time, Fumi-san!” Hoshiumi bowed and grinned before running towards Kageyama Tobio who was just finishing getting his own interview.

Fumi started walking with satisfaction as she held onto her recorder. Hoshiumi’s match with his old ‘rival’ was something she was hoping to get an exclusive on. Her phone rang from her bag so she stopped for a moment to check who was calling. A smile appeared on her face as the caller id: Shugo-kun <3 appeared on her screen. She already knows what the man wants. Swiping the screen, she answered her boyfriend of more than one year.

“Yes, Meian-senshu?”

_ “Let me guess. You’re fraternizing with the enemy again?” _

“Yeah, they’ve been asking me for your team’s secrets, Captain.” Fumi laughed as she walked towards where the Black Jackals’ were.

She heard a repressed groan from the other side of the call.

_ “Don’t call me that, babe. Where are you?” _

“Why not? I know you like it.” She teased and then waved her hand when she finally saw her boyfriend.

_ “Oh. I see you now. I’m hanging up. Come here and give your Captain a victory kiss.” _

She hung up and smiled at her expecting boyfriend.

“Oh, it’s Enaga-san. Are you here to spy on us.” Inunaki joked when Fumi passed by.

“Hm. That’s a nice suggestion, Inunaki-kun. But I’m not here as a journalist right now. I’m here for my Captain.” Fumi hummed and then winked at Meian who slid his hand around her waist.

“Now where’s my victory kiss?”

“Eww.” Sakusa grimaced when the two kissed in front of the team.

“Aww, I think it’s cute.” Shouyo cooed.

“You’re into PDA, Shouyo-kun?” Atsumu teased.

“N-no! I mean— yeah… I think it’s sweet.”

“Keiji’s doesn’t like PDA.” Bokuto pouted.

“Alright. That’s enough everyone. We need to get ready to leave.” Meian began.

“You’re the one who started it, Captain.” Fumi said which caused the others to laugh along.

A few minutes later, everyone was ready to leave and Fumi joined them in their victory party that she and Meian left early for their own celebration together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. You reached the end. Thank you very much for reading this. I appreciate it a lot. If you would be so kind and leave kudos and a comment if you think they'll be a wonderful pair too, I'll love you forever. /hugssss/ ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡


End file.
